Is it impossible for a happily ever after
by Fenix-Eileen-Riddle
Summary: Ruby ends up drunk after a fight with belle what happens if she goes visit Regina whom also has had a few to many drinks and they accidently sleep together and then have Emma walk in on them
1. Plot

Emma and Regina are dating but a drunk Ruby comes over to the Mills mansion after a fight with belle while Emma is at the station Regina to have been drink after a small argument between the blonde and and herself but emma comes home early to find out that Ruby and Regina have slept together. Emma doest know what to do, does she run or does she stay.. can she forgive Regina and Ruby or will everything fall apart Regina is sorry for what has happened and tries everything to get Emma back, does Emma forgive her or does she move on and ends up with someone else and if so what will regina do to end it


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own OUAT!**

It was a long night for Emma at the sheriff station, and she couldn't wait till she got home to bed, and cuddle up with Regina, she was signing her last piece of paper work when her father walked in

"Oh hey dad" Emma smiled and kissed his cheek

"Been a long night?" David asked

"Oh you have no idea" Emma sighed

"Can't wait to go home and get into bed and sleep" Emma sighed again

"Alright, goodnight sweetheart" David said kissing her forehead

"night dad" Emma said and walked out towards her bug, she got home in no time, she walked up the path way and into the house she made sure to be quiet as she didn't want to wake up Henry or Regina. She made her way to the bedroom and opened the door and she couldn't believe who she saw, laying naked beside her girlfriend.

"Ruby" Emma half yelled

"Emma, I'm so sorry, I don't remember what happen I don't even remember coming here" Ruby said jumping out of the bed and walking towards Emma

"Don't take another step" Emma warned

"Em" Regina called getting out of bed as well

"No don't even think about it" Emma said backing up

"Emma please don't run please cant we just talk about this" Regina calmly said walking towards her blonde girlfriend

"No, No we can't how could you do this to me Gina, after everything we been through you cheat on me" Emma screamed

"Emma calm down Henry is sleeping" Regina reminded her

"I don't care, that will be your problem if he wakes up, because right now I'm going" Emma said turning around

"Emma wait" Ruby called and grabbed her arm

"Let me go Ruby" Emma warned trying to pull her arm free

"No, Emma we need to talk about this, look I know sorry won't fix this, nothing will, but I am sorry I was drunk, Belle and I got into a fight and I guess I had 1 to many and I ended up here, I forgot you were at work I was coming over to talk to you, and you were at work I was going to go but Regina said I could stay and talk to her, and I then I realised she also had a few drinks, and she said youse two had a fight as well I didn't mean to sleep with your girlfriend Emma" Ruby almost cried

"You slept with my mum" they heard a voice from behind Emma yell

"Henry! Go back to your room" Regina said sternly

"No, I'm not going to my room, you slept with Ruby even though you are dating Ma" Henry asked again.

"Henry you understand" Regina tried again

"I'm 16 I understand perfectly" Henry growled and crossed his arms

"Henry I'm so sorry" Ruby whispered walking towards him

"Ruby, your still naked, and don't take another step towards me, I can't believe you would do this, are you trying to tear my family apart, just because you're not use to having a family doesn't mean you can ruin mine" Henry growled

"Henry!" Regina barked

"No he is right" Ruby whispered hanging her head

"No he isn't right, and he will be in lots of trouble if he doesn't go back to bed right this instant" Regina growled

"Emma, Tell him" Regina barked at her

"Nope" the blonde said popping the 'p' turned around and walked out of the bedroom door

"Ma, can I come with you" Henry called following his blonde mother down the stairs

"Hen as much as I would love you to, you have to stay here with Regina, and promise you will behave" Emma whispered and kissed her sons head

"When will I see you again" Henry whined tears coming down his face

"I don't know Hen, I don't know" Emma whispered and walked out of the front door.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here I do not own OUAT **

"_I don't know Hen, I don't know" Emma whispered and walked out of the front door. _

"Emma!" Was all you could hear echo through the empty street, Emma didn't even bother to stop she kept on walking, she didn't know where she was going to go and right now she didn't care as long as it was far away from Regina's house.

"Emma" The voice repeated and all of a sudden the figure puffed herself right in front of the blonde. Emma just ignored her and walked around her.

"Emma please just listen to me" Regina begged

"Why" Emma sneered and turned around to face the brunette

"Why, should I have to listen to what you have got to say, nothing you say or do will change what happened Regina, NOTHING, you fucked up big time," Emma barked

"I know I stuffed up, but please I can't lose you" Regina cried

"Well maybe you should of thought of that before you opened up your legs" Emma growled

"I don't know what I was thinking I was so upset and mad at myself over the silly little fight we had and I was so mad at myself and you I was so angry, I thought maybe if I drunk my problems away, until you got home and then we could talk and figure it out but then Ruby rocked up looking for you and it looked like she needed to get something of her chest so I let her in, she was ranting about her fight she had with belle and I told her we had a little argument, and then I ended up bawling my eyes out, because it wasn't until then I realised how silly it was. She was comforting me and then she kissed me, I know I should of pushed her away but I couldn't. Emma I know I can't blame the alcohol or being drunk for what I did, I wish I could just go back in time and make sure It didn't happen" Regina cried

"Wait!" Regina sniffled

"I can," Regina said looking at Emma

"Can what" the blonde snapped

"Go back in time and make sure this didn't happen" Regina smiled

"Emma I can turn the clock back and make sure this event didn't happen" Regina smiled and walked towards the blonde

"All magic comes with a price" Emma glared

"And what will the price be, who knows, but you could fuck up in the future Regina, you can't go back and change the events what happen just because you fucked up, what happened is happen alright, Look I love you I truly do but what you did what I saw was heart breaking I thought you loved me" Emma growled

"I do, I do love you" Regina whined

"Then why did you do it why did you sleep with her" Emma yelled

"If you truly loved me you wouldn't of done what you did" Emma grunted and continued walking down the street

"Where are you going" Regina called chasing after her

"To Gold's shop" Emma replied

"Wait why!?" Regina asked terrified of the blondes answer

"I'm going to ask if I can borrow his cabin in the woods for a few days or maybe a few weeks I'm not sure how long but I need time, You can just expect me to walk back home with you and go into bed with you thinking that it's alright that you cheated on me it's not alright Regina" Emma said trying to remain calm

"How can I fix this, I don't want to lose you Emma" Regina cried

"You will let me have time, If you truly love me and you want to fix this" Emma said pointing between her and Regina

"Then you'll let me have time to myself to think, I will still come to work and everything and we can still have family dinners on Friday nights but right now I need time alone, and if Henry wants to come stay with me he is more than welcome but right now for the first few days I need time alone" Emma said looking at Regina with sad eyes

"I love you so much I don't want, what happened between you and Ruby ruin us you mean way too much to me Gina but right now I just need time can you please give me that" Emma begged

"Okay" Regina said looking at her broken girlfriend

"Okay I will give you as much time as you need, and I promise this won't happen again" Regina nodded

"Don't make promises you can't keep" Emma replied. She then turned and walked towards Gold's shop without another word, and Regina made her way home in tears.


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own OUAT, but here is chapter 3 just giving youse a heads up, there will be a huge fight in this chapter, not like punching and kicking but yeah a lot of screaming and crying **

"_Don't make promises you can't keep" Emma replied. She then turned and walked towards Gold's shop without another word, and Regina made her way home in tears. _

Emma made her way to Gold's shop the tears have stopped but her face was swollen and red if anyone looked at her they knew that she would have been crying.

"Miss Swan is everything okay?" Mr Gold asked as she walked up to the counter

"Um no actually everything is not okay, I was wondering if I could borrow your cabin in the woods for a little while?" Emma asked

"Oh did you and Regina have a falling out?" Gold asked

"You could say that," Emma shrugged not making eye contact

"So can I" Emma asked making eye contact

"I guess you can dearie but" Gold started

"Yeah, yeah I owe you one" Emma waved her hand around

"Do you know how long you will be there for?" Rumple asked

"Not sure I just need time to myself" Emma said

"Anyway I better get going I need to get food and all that thanks again Gold" Emma nodded and left the shop, she made her way home so she can get her car and some clothes she ignored Regina the whole time, and Regina gave her space

"Oh yeah kid, in a week or two you can start staying with me okay, I just need a week or two, to myself and think and all that but I will give Regina a call when I'm ready to have you" Emma said hugging and kissing her son good-bye.

"Okay, just know that I love you Ma and no matter what happens I will support you" Henry said looking at his blonde mother. Emma just gave him sad smile.

"Well I have to go, I'll call you soon okay and I shall keep you updated" Emma said kissing her son good-bye one last time and made her way to the grocery and liquor store and then made her way to the cabin. When she got there she put all her stuff away and poured herself a drink. This went for 3 days straight, Emma would drink herself self into slumber, she would still eat and shower and everything but she would just drink until she passes out. After the 3rd day Emma called Regina

"Emma?" Regina asked confused but you could hear that she has been crying

"Yeah that's me" Emma slurred

"Emma are you drunk" Regina asked

"I don't know what you're talking about" Emma frowned

"Is Henry there?" Emma asked

"Emma I'm not letting you talk to our son while you are drunk" Regina growled

"Why not, he is my son to Regina I should have every right to talk to him" Emma yelled

"Emma please I don't want to fight with you" Regina whispered

"Well Madam Mayor you should of thought of that before you should of thought of that before you cheated on me" Emma growled

"Emma" Regina warned her

"No don't even think about it Regina, you had no right to go behind my back and cheat on me, I can't believe you of all people would do that I thought you have changed but I was obviously wrong, maybe my parents where right, you can't change I thought you could change I told everyone I believe in you, that you could change but I was obviously wrong" Emma yelled

"Emma I said I was sorry" Regina whispered

"SORRY, REGINA YOU FUCKED RUBY BEHIND MY BACK BECAUSE WE HAD A FIGHT, HOW DO I KNOW YOUR NOT GOING TO GO SLEEP WITH HER AGAIN, HOW CAN I EVER TRUST YOU AGAIN HOW DO I KNOW THAT YOUR NOT GOING TO GO BEHIND MY BACK AND SLEEP WITH SOMEONE, REGINA I DON'T THINK I CAN EVER TRUST YOU AGAIN," Emma yelled with tears rolling down her face

"Emma please I don't want to fight with you, I won't sleep with someone I already promised you that" Regina whispered

"I want to talk to my son" Emma said

"Emma I'm"

"Henry! Give me my phone back" Regina yelled

"No I want to talk to my mother" Henry yelled and ran into his room and locked the door

"Hey Ma" Henry smiled

"Hey Hen" Emma slurred a little

"Have you been drinking" Henry frowned

"Only for the past 3 days but anyway" Emma said shrugging

"Hows school been?" Emma asked

"Yeah it's been alright grandma was asking how everything is at home, I changed the subject, I don't know what to tell her" Henry asked upset

"I say tell her the truth but, she could hurt Regina and I don't want that, even though I'm so mad and angry but I love her, I don't want us to end Hen I love you and I love her so much but I'm just so angry and hurt" Emma whispered

"I know you love us Ma" Henry smiled

"I hope you do come back, because you both were so happy together and I don't want what happened to ruin us yeah I'm angry at her for doing what she did but I hope you can forgive her and come back soon" Henry confessed

"And will let you tell Grandma about what happened it's not my place to say anything, anyway I have to go Ma I got school tomorrow I love you" Henry smiled

"And I love you my little prince, I'm so proud of you, you have grown up so much so fast, I'm sorry we have put you through so much at a young age" Emma whispered

"It's okay Ma I will see you soon okay" Henry smiled

"Okay sweetheart" Emma whispered and then both hung up. After the phone call Emma just laid down and cried herself to sleep again that night

**A/N: I know the feels are strong in this one but I hoped you like it none the less I hate having them fight :(**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hehe I am so sorry I have taken forever to write this up, writes block ya know, and its my birthday so you should feel special ;) anywhere here is the next chapter **

"_Okay sweetheart" Emma whispered and then both hung up. After the phone call Emma just laid down and cried herself to sleep again that night _

It's been 2 weeks now Emma has been avoiding Regina, even though she is still going to work, Emma has, made David hand in the paperwork for her, Emma was sitting there bored one afternoon about half an hour before she finished work so she decided to call Henry. After the first 3 rings someone answered

"Hello" Said a female voice Emma flinched

"Umm Hi, is Henry there" Emma said as formal as she can

"Yes he is Emma, hang on a sec" Regina whispered

"HENRY! THERE IS SOMEONE ON THE PHONE FOR YOU" Regina called out you could hear footsteps run towards the phone

"Hello?" Henry answered breathless

"Hey kid, I'm almost finished my shift and I have work of tomorrow so I was wondering did you want to spend the night with me?" Emma smiled

"Umm YES!" Henry yelled

"Okay what do I need to pack" Henry said excitedly

"Your sword, and some clothes and probably a few comic books," Emma smiled.

"Okay, can we have Pizza for dinner" Henry asked

"Of course we can" Emma replied

"AWESOME!, I will see you when you get here" Henry said handing the phone back to his brunette mother and running towards his room.

"I haven't seen him that happy in two weeks" Regina whispered

"I got to go" Emma said quickly

"Emma wait" Regina said but all she got was dial tone Regina couldn't help but sigh and slide down the wall with the phone to her chest and tears down her face. About 5 minutes later there was a knock at the door, Regina stood up and walked towards the door, not really caring what she looked like right now.

"Hello" Regina answered with a strained voice and then her breath hitched when she realised who it was.

"Hey Ma!" Henry called as he ran towards his blonde mother whose eyes where swollen and red. She cleared her throat

"Hey, kid ready, I have already ordered the pizza it should be ready by the time we get there" Emma smiled and hugged her son

"Awesome, and yeah I'm ready" Henry smiled

"See ya mum" Henry said to Regina gave her a quick hug and ran towards the bug

"Bye Henry stay safe and be good for Emma" Regina called out and then turned to the blonde

"Umm I'll bring him back at 5 or 6 tomorrow night" Emma said and turned away

"Em, please I'm sorry I can't do this any longer" Regina begged

"You should of thought of that before you cheated on me" Emma gulped and continued walking. Emma got in the car and drove towards the Pizza shop

"Soo do you think you will forgive mum" Henry asked

"I don't know kid, she hurt me pretty badly, I mean I want to but I don't know if I can" Emma frowned

"I've heard her cry herself to sleep some nights" Henry said

"At least she can sleep" Emma mumbled and Henry knew that when he should drop the subject

"Okay so I also got a few DVD's" Henry smiled

"Awesome, Pizza and movies couldn't ask for a better night kid" Emma smiled. They got their Pizza and drove to the house in the woods. They sat down and ate their pizza and watched movies after the 3rd one they both were getting rather tired

"I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning" Henry yawned and made his way to his room. Emma just sat there she brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on her knees

"I miss her" Emma whispered to no one in particular and started sobbing, she tried to keep quiet but she failed, Henry who couldn't really sleep heard his mother crying and walked out to her. He sat down beside her and pulled her into him, she collapsed into his arms and cried

"I'm sorry if I woke you" Emma cried

"You didn't wake me, I couldn't sleep," Henry whispered stroking his mother's hair

"I miss her so much" Emma cried harder

"I love her so much I don't want to lose her Hen, but she hurt me so badly, I cant stay away any longer" Emma cried. That is when they heard a knock at the door

"Come in" Henry called out

"Henry, Emma" Came the voice.

"Mum?!" Henry said with his mouth open

"Yes it's me" Regina said softly as her eyes feel to the blonde crying in her sons arms. Regina made her way over, Henry swapped spots with her so now that she was holding Emma.

"I'll be in my room" Henry said and walked out

"Emma, I know your still mad at me but I can't take this any longer I am so sorry for what I did, I know it was stupid and I shouldn't of done it, I wish I could go back in time and undo it, you are the world to me and these past 2 weeks have been torture being away from you, I can't do it, I miss you being in my arms" Regina whispered tears dripping from her checks as she held the blonde tight in her arms.

"I miss you too, I love you so much Gina, I can bear to be away from you, but what you and Ruby did hurt me so bad, as much as I want to hate you I can't you mean everything to me and these past two weeks have been torture for me as well, I either been drinking or crying I've had hardly any sleep because I miss you, I can't do this any longer, I want to come back, but" Emma went on. Regina just grab the blondes face and pulled her into a kiss, Emma was surprised at first and then kissed Regina back.

"I know we can't pretend this didn't happen, but please come back" Regina whispered into the blondes lips

"Okay" Emma whispered

"But tonight we stay here" Emma whispered and pulled Regina to the room she was sleeping in.

"I don't want to do anything tonight I just want to cuddle I miss being in your arms" Emma said and then blushed

"Of course sweetheart, take your time" Regina said and got out of her clothes, Emma followed suit, they both got into bed and snuggled in close.

"I love you Gina" Emma whispered

"I love you to Emma" Regina smiled and stroked the blonde's hair and the both fell into a peace full sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay here is chapter 5 but before I start typing I just want to say one thing, so I got a review from a 'guest' and they said im writing Regina as a monster, that was not my intention, but that is the point of the story and instead of going off and abusing me maybe you should of read up to chapter 4 where they are starting to sort it out, and if you read the plot then what was the point of complaining I am well aware of how I wrote Regina, yeah she is OOC and did something stupid but that was the whole point of this story, from this chapter forward (im not sure how many more chapters ill do) it will be Emma and Regina fixing their relationship, and Ruby will try and fix her friendship with Emma, there will be fighting scenes, no physical violence that's for sure, more verbal, but it won't be as much as it was in the first 2 chapters anyway but next time how about you read the story instead of going off about how I am righting Regina as a monster, as I said that was not my intention my intention was that Regina made a mistake and will do anything so can to fix up that mistake. And if you don't like it don't read it simple, anyway to those who love it I am glad, and don't worry It gets better and more fluff and smut happens. **

**Okay now that my rant is over I can continue on with the story, oh by the way I do not own OUAT**

"_I love you to Emma" Regina smiled and stroked the blonde's hair and the both fell into a peace full sleep_.

Emma felt a pair of soft lips on her forehead, she hummed and slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning beautiful" Regina whispered

"Morning" Emma mumbled out and snuggled dipper into Regina's neck

"Did you have a good sleep" Regina asked stroking Emma's hair

"Yep" Emma smiled popping the 'p,' Emma than smirked she softly kissed Regina's neck, her smirk her bigger when she felt and heard Regina's breathe hitch. She kissed it again this time sucking and nibbling her way up to Regina's lips, Regina moaned into the blonde's lips. Emma quickly straddled the brunette pinning her to the bed.

"Emma" Regina moaned

"Yes" Emma smirked

"What are you doing" Regina said her breath hitched as she felt the blondes lips travel down her body towards her waiting core.

"I missed you," one kiss

"I missed being in your arms," another one

"I missed kissing you" a quick kiss on the lips

"And I missed pleasing my queen" Emma husked as she pulled of Regina's underwear with her teeth. Her mouth going straight to Regina's wet core,

"Emma" Regina hissed and bucked her hips

"Henry is across the hall and this room isn't sound proof" Regina managed to get out between moans

"Well make it sound proof, because I plan to make love to you and then I plan on fucking you so hard you 1) scream my name and almost lose your voice 2) making sure you won't be able to walk tomorrow and 3) that you forget your name" Emma grinned as she slid up Regina's body to catch her girlfriends lips. Regina quickly sound proofed the room and locked the door, just as Emma slipped two fingers into her, Emma's rhythm was slow, and steady, Emma's lips still against Regina's,

"Emmma" Regina moaned softly and bucked her hips, Emma couldn't help but grin, she nibbled and sucked her way down Regina's neck until she got to her pressure point where so sucked and bite hard making sure to leave a mark.

"You are mine, no one is allowed to touch you" Emma growled

"Yours" Regina replied, she realised that Emma was wearing to many clothes so she used her magic to undress her once Emma felt her cool skin touch Regina's she looked down and then at her girlfriend with a raised eye brow

"You were wearing to many clothes" Regina mumble and blushed, Emma pace slowly started getting faster, and soon Regina reached her climax, Emma could help but stare at the women underneath her, smiling as she heard her name coming out of her girlfriends lips.

"Your turn" Regina husked and flipped them over

"Oh no today is about pleasuring you" Emma smiled and flipped them over again so she was back on top and slammed two fingers and started pumping and curling her fingers into Regina's core. Regina let out a loud moan, Emma bit down on the already forming hickey and pumped her fingers harder and faster,

"EMMMMMAAAA!" Regina screamed, Emma didn't slow down she sped up making sure Regina hit another orgasm, another scream later

"Okay Emma please stop" Regina whimpered as her body collapsed into an exhausted heap.

"Mmm I love you" Emma smiled and kissed Regina then made her way from the bed

"Where are you going" Regina whispered trying to stay awake

"I am going to make breakfast for me you and the kid" Emma smiled and unlocked the door, only to see her sons door still closed. She walked over to it and gave it a small knock

"Hey kid everything alright in there?" Emma called out

"Yeah, you can come in" Came the reply Emma opened the door and walked into her sons room to see him sitting on the bed reading a comic book.

"So.." Emma said rocking on her heals

"Have you and mum made up?" Henry asked putting the comic book down, Emma went and sat on the bed,

"Yeah we have, I am giving her a second chance, I am still upset, hurt and mad at her but I miss her, we are going to work through this Henry I promise" Emma said

"Okay," Henry grinned and nodded his head

"Okay want to help me make breakfast for you me and Regina?" Emma asked

"Yes, can we have bacon pancakes, pleassse" Henry begged

"Of course we can" Emma smiled and walked towards the kitchen and started cooking just as Emma put the last bacon pancake on the plate Regina came out.

"Good morning Henry" Regina smiled and kissed her son on the head

"Good morning beautiful" Regina smiled and slide her arms around the blondes waist and but her chin on her shoulder

"Morning" Emma smiled leaning back into the embrace

"What is that" Regina asked confused

"Bacon pancakes" Emma laughed and turned around to face her girlfriend

"Sounds different" Regina said scrunching her face us and then lent in to give Emma a small kiss

"Oh yeah Henry David is coming out to give you a sword lesson" Emma smiled as she brought the 3 plates to the table, everyone ate in a comfortable silence. Henry did the dishes while Emma and Regina sat there and talked, soon there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Emma yelled

"Hello Emma, Henry, oh Regina I didn't know you were here" David smiled and then ended with a small frown

"Yeah mum came over last night and they sorted everything out, let me go get my sword" Henry said to his grandfather and then ran off to his bedroom.

"We will be going a bit future into the woods, away from the hut, don't worry he will be safe" David said

"Yep that's fine, just keep an eye on him" Emma smiled and stood up

"And I am going for a shower, you behave okay kid" Emma smiled and kissed her son on his head

"Okay bye Ma, Bye mum, love you both" Henry smiled and hugged and kissed both his mother's and then ran out of the house with David following,

"So can I join you in the shower, I do think it is your turn to scream my name" Regina purred and shoved Emma up against the nearest wall their lips and teeth clashing.


	7. not a real chapter

**Hey everyone I just want to let **

**You know this story has not been forgotten **

**I have been busy writing my other fanfics **

**And haven't had time for this one and I have**

**Had writers block for it and I'm not liking it **

**At this point in time if that makes sense **

**I will keep it for now and if anything **

**New comes to mind I will post a new chapter **

**But for now it is on hold sorry to disappoint everyone**


End file.
